


After Visiting Hours

by clowncrime



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Batjokes, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Season 2, Post-Canon, Therapy, TwoBats - Freeform, Vigilante Route (Telltale), bruharvey - Freeform, visiting in Arkham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncrime/pseuds/clowncrime
Summary: Bruce has not one but two friends in Arkham... Who will he visit? Well... why not both?





	1. Planning

It started with a confliction. Bruce had not one but now two friends in Arkham Asylum. The press had a hay day of course with this, but by now Bruce was very conditioned with having his name in the news. Harvey Dent, his close friend and business partner, and John Doe, a man who he grew very fond of over a short time. Both had their unique quirks and reasons to love them. But...

Who does he visit? At Arkham, you can only visit one patient every few days. And it was very, very well known how jealous John can get. He didn’t want him and Harvey fighting over his affection, of course. Before John returned to Arkham following his short lives vigilante spree, he only came to Arkham to see Harvey. But now that John was back in Arkham, he knew he had to see him to. 

This predicament of John getting jealous and Harv getting aggressive just could not happen. He could see it now, John getting petty with Harvey, and Harvey’s alter Harv not having it. It would be a nightmare.  
Bruce contemplated on a joint meeting, but there would be no way Arkham would allow this… But he knew with some playboy sweet talk, and perhaps some cash here and there, they would allow him to see both men at once.

The only problem persists would be if the two of them would want to do it. Bruce kinda John would probably be open to it, but he would demand all of the attention, thus setting off Harv. After thinking more on the, Bruce would conclude he’d have to have a serious talk with John. He would have to see him alone and explain to him that if he wanted to see him, he’d have to share him with Harvey and Harv.


	2. Trying

Bruce fixed up his tie as he waited to be let into John’s cell. The door swung open, and there he was.  
“Oh! Bruce!” He yelled happily. Bruce stepped in, the cell door creaking closed behind him. 

“Hey John,” Bruce said with a smile. He motioned for him to sit down on his bed. John obliged. “How are things?” Bruce asked.

John gleamed at him, grabbed his hand and shook it with excitement. “Not bad buddy! Say, you haven’t been paying the lunch ladies here to give me extra deserts, have you?” He ended his sentence with a giggle fit and flopped onto his back, letting go of Bruce’s hands.  
Bruce leaned on his elbow and looked at him. He was utterly in love with this man, all his quirks just added to his charm. Bruce pushed John’s hair out of his face, “Can we talk?” He asked.

John shot up, “Oh of course buddy! I love talking!”  
Bruce started to worry a bit, “No, not just talk talking- this is a bit more serious.”

John looked at him with a nervous look, “Look if it’s about that extra fork I took I swear I wasn’t going to hurt anyone! I just don’t like my food touching…”  
Bruce cleared his throat, “No, no. You’re not in trouble for anything. What I need to talk to you about is our future with eachother. You’re going to be in here for a long time, John, and you know Harvey is in here to…” he stopped and looked at John. He was worring Bruce’s suit’s sleeve between his fingers.

“Hey, it’s ok.” Bruce used his other arm to pat John’s hand. “I just need to discus how visiting with both of you will work, ok?”

John didn’t look at him but nodded. Jealousy was building up in him.

Bruce clearers his throat and kept talking, “I was thinking… Why don’t we do some joint visits? That way I can see you both, and you and him could become friends! Doesn’t that sound nice?”  
John looked away, and let go of Bruce’s sleeve. He shifted away from him and mumbled, “I don’t want to share…” 

Bruce looked at him with a broken heart, he couldn’t bare to see John look so disconnected. “Can we try? Just once. If it doesn’t work out, you’ll have to see me less, you realize that? I can only see a patient here once every few days.” 

John glanced at the billionaire with a glazed look. “I don’t want to share…” he repeated. 

Bruce knew this wasn’t going to work out. But he tried again, “What if like I said, we do it once. Just once. Just a try, an-“ 

Suddenly, John swelled up, “I don’t want to share!” He yelled. “I can’t loose you, you’ll get less interested in me Bruce! He’s more important politically than some… some…” John stuttered, and shuttered back down. “Some failed vigilante…” he mumbled.

Bruce scooted close to John and cupped his hands in his face, tears were welling up in his eyes. “Hey, listen. I wouldn’t leave you. Even if he had more money than me, or anything. He doesn’t threaten our relationship. He’s my friend. And he can be your friend to.” Bruce wiped the swelling tears from John’s face. “Listen, please try one visit with him, you, and me. We can play a board game, or watch tv, or something in the recreational room. Ok?” He leaned in and kissed his forehead. 

John let Bruce hold him for a little longer before sniffling and pulling away. “...ok.” He agreed. “I’ll try, I’ll try for you and only you.”


End file.
